Pre Beyblade Crisis
by Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: “Hey you’re going to catch a cold,” a familiar soft voice said. (This was what happened before the Beyblade Crisis story. More like pre-quel (lol if such a word))


This Story is about the life of the individuals of Sarah, Rocky, and Yvonne before they went there separate ways. So this is around when they are 13.  
  
Pre Beyblade Crisis  
  
Chapter 1 Rejection  
  
"Please Max, I want to be like u" A 13 yr old Rocky pleaded.  
  
Rocky had brown short dark brown hair like a few inches flat on his head. He had his little bangs in the front spiked away from his face and which these front bangs were dyed gold. He was wearing navy blue pants with a blue t-shirt with a green vest over. He also wore black shoes.  
  
"Sorry but blading is learned not taught. You got to learn it yourself Rocky. That's what makes us different and special." 13 yr old Max replied.  
  
"Nooooo please!! How is your Draciel sooo good? It beat me soo many times." Rocky pleaded.  
  
"No!" With that Max walked out. This time he looked seriously serious.  
  
After Max left, Rocky was left all alone, thinking over just what had happened.  
  
~*~Rocky POV~*~  
  
'I can't believe this is happening. I thought he help me, being the cheerful person he is...but no.'  
  
I stood up. I just walked and walked; I didn't even know where I was going, or more like I didn't even pay attention. I soon found myself at the beach. I just plopped down. I had no more hope left. My only idol rejected me. A single tear slid down my cheek. I just stared at the ocean before me. One thing I like about it was that it always calmed me down. Just today it didn't work...and to make things worse it looked like it was going to rain. The clouds no sooner rolled above me, and everything darkened. The weather had matched my feelings now. It was raining, well pouring in other words on me. I felt the water soak me. I didn't care. I was all alone.  
  
"Hey you're going to catch a cold," a familiar soft voice said.  
  
I turned around. It was my best buddy Sarah. She had dark chocolate brown hair which shown with a bit of auburn color in the sunlight (when there was sunlight). Her hair was shoulder length and she had her hair tied up in two ponytails. Her face was pale looking with chocolate brown eyes. She wore no make up though but she looked pretty. She was wearing a black skirt with a pink tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket.  
  
She handed me an umbrella, and sat with me. We were talking for a while about what happened that made me so depressed. She listened to me and felt sorry for me. I hesitated and got up. I decided it was getting cold now. It was like what? 8pm? I started walking and Sarah followed. We were going through the park when... "Ouch." I had slipped. I pulled myself up and saw Sarah there. She was worried about me. She asked me how I felt and I ignored her. She knew I was in pain. I was just not telling her. A tear fell of her face. Now look what I done. Then almost suddenly the tear lit up and blinded her and me. Next thing I knew it went into my pocket. I checked and discover a BITBEAST!!! That made me soo happy, and to top it of it looked like Draciel, just the element changed. It was now the element of ground instead of water. You could tell by the brownish color. It amazed me since it came from Sarah's tear. I'll never forget what happened.  
  
She walked with me all the way home, and said good-bye to me. Something inside me wanted her to stay, but also another part of me just didn't care. I closed the door and plopped on my bed. Boy today was an exhausting day.  
  
~*~In China~*~  
  
"Ray!!! Please don't go!!" 12 yr old Yvonne said.  
  
"I'm sorry Yvonne but I really want to see what's outside this village and experience other battles. I'm just getting very bored. I'm already the best in the village. But I want to face other challenges."  
  
"Ray..."Yvonne pleaded. She dropped on her knees. She was wearing her Chinese traditional t-shirt with black baggy pants.  
  
"Sorry Yvonne..."Ray kissed Yvonne on the cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Ray!! Before you go...promise you'll come back" Yvonne asked.  
  
"I will." With that Ray turned around to leave.  
  
Yvonne watched as her friend leave her life. She may not ever see him again. She started walking out of the forest, where she and Ray would last see each other for a long time. She was almost out when a blinding light came from out of nowhere. She got blinded and next thing she knew her pocket where her blade was glowing. She took it out and saw...Driger. Only it had blue and red instead of yellow and green.  
  
This just made her sadder. She turned and hurried back to the village so the people there would not expect anything had happened.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
~*~Yvonne POV~*~  
  
"What!! Where had Ray gone?" Mariah a pink-headed girl screeched. She was like, well Ray's girlfriend. She was panicking her eyes narrowed and in slits. Lucky I talked to Ray before his departure or I would have been just as surprised. I thought a bit of what Ray did. Maybe I should do that too. I can maybe meet him in the Tournaments. Plus I got a bitbeast so nobody here probably is worth my time. I'll leave tonight.  
  
I got ready and was walking out. That's when my adventure as a beyblader began, my search for Ray and for new opponents.  
  
~*~1 Year Later back in Japan~*~  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Hey Rocky what do you think we should do now? I'm soo bored." 14 yr old Sarah said tiredly. "I don't know Sarah. Hey why don't I teach you how to beyblade? Than I'll get you your very own blade?" Rocky stated.  
  
"Hey cool, ok Rocky." With that Sarah lifted her head up from the current position they were in. She had her head on his shoulder and they were sitting side by side on the couch of Rocky's room. They stood up and walked to the beach. Rocky pulled out his beyblade and held it in front of Sarah.  
  
"This is a launcher," he said holding out his dark green launcher "And this is a ripcord." He pointed at the cord in the launcher.  
  
"This is what you do." He positions for Sarah too see and then pulled the cord. "This is how you put the cord in."  
  
He pushed the cord in. He handed the launcher and cord to Sarah.  
  
"Okie," she said excitedly. She managed to rip it the first time with the help of Rocky. He went behind her and held her hands in the position of ripping. He pulled her hand, which was holding on to the ripcord and held her hand with the launcher steady.  
  
"Ok Sarah now try it by yourself." Sarah did what she was shown before and ripped. It worked.  
  
"Yay I did it. Wooo hooo!" Sarah said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok now you put the blade on." He showed her how to put the blade on.  
  
Sarah did exactly the same thing but this time with the beyblade on. Surprisingly it managed to land in the dish. It was spinning very weakly but she did it. After a few more time Sarah had got the hang of it. Now it was like 6pm.  
  
"Very good Sarah you're improved. Now lets get you your reward." Rocky grabbed Sarah's hand and lead her to the store.  
  
~*~Sarah POV~*~  
  
'There are so many choices I don't know what to pick.' I thought.  
  
Then I came upon a blue beyblade with green markings. I read the stats and it had pretty good ones (well that's what I thought) I pointed to it getting Rocky's attention first then he nodded. He took it, and we went searching for a launcher in the shop. No sooner we came upon a pale blue and black launcher that came with a pale blue ripcord (Like the Kai's v- force launcher except that instead of red it was pale blue).  
  
Rocky bought it for me and we left the shop. I was so happy, when I got back to Rocky's house that I pleaded him to help me construct it. We spent about an hour. Now it was done and it was so beautiful. I launched it in Rocky's beydish and I was happy. It worked.  
  
"THANK YOU ROCKY!!!" I shouted at him happily. I lunged at him and gave him a BIG hug.  
  
"No prob...just...need...air!" He exclaimed. "Opps, sorry." I said turning a shade of red.  
  
"It's alright Sarah," he said grinning a goofy grin at me.  
  
I yawned it was now 8pm. It was a 1-hour walk to my house. I was feeling to lazy to walk. I'll just phone my parents. I asked Rocky if I could say and luckily he said, "Yes" I phone my parents and notified them, either way it was a Saturday tomorrow. After phoning I just got really tired. I feel asleep, on the couch. Next day I woke up I was on a bed. Wait a bed? I wasn't at home either. All yesterday events came up.  
  
"Oh my. Rocky??" I asked out loud. Surprisingly he replied. He was sleeping on the couch. I was on his bed.  
  
"O, I'm sorry." I said to him. I got out of the bed, and I also saw my beyblade and picked it up and shoved it in my pocket.  
  
"No problem just a sore neck." He said  
  
I felt sad for him. So I pulled him off the bed and lead him to his bed. "Seems like you didn't get much sleep eh?" I asked him, seeing him yawn so much.  
  
"Nope" came his muffled reply as I covered him with his blanket. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Rocky you look so cute when you sleep." I muttered. With that I kissed him on the forehead and left to train.  
  
There done the first chappy. 5 reviews and I post next chappie 


End file.
